7000 Years
by cool guy 33
Summary: Food for thought. What if, 7000 years ago, or whenever innocence was created, Neah was the one who created the innocence? The rolls Allen and Neah play in the Holy war go back when innocence was first created. And most importantly, how the Ark's song was created.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray-man

So here is just something I randomly stringed together, just a little food for thought. What if, 7000 years ago, or whenever innocence was created, Neah was the one who created the innocence? This is the story of Allen, who is saved by Neah, but is also destroyed by him.

Roughly 7000 years ago

In the Ark, fourteen Noahs sat around the table. Each wore a tan cloak with their hoods down, their ashen skin contrasted against the color. However there was one man with a black tailcoat who sat at the head of the table, the Earl.

"These humans have been putting up a good fight. Three years since they created this 'innocence' and since then they have been growing in numbers. However in a year's time during the time of the dark sun, we will strike. We will keep them at bay with some Akuma until that time, by then we will crush them." The Millenium Earl looked around the table for any complaints. When there were none he dismissed them to do whatever they liked. Everyone had left except for one individual who simply sat there.

The Noah grinned as he walked over. He hugged the other Noah from behind, smiling when he heard the other chuckle.

"Always so tense, aren't you brother?" Neah said softly as he stood up.

The Earl laughed as the two walked out of the room and into the black buildings of the Ark.

Neah wrinkled his noes, "Did Maitora have to make this place all black?"

The Earl chuckled softly, "I suppose so."

The two walked in comfortable silence. The Millennium Earl couldn't help but keep a small grin to his face. Now that Neah was a Noah like them, they could finally truly be family.

"So how have you been? It's been a month since we last saw each other." Neah, the younger one started up a conversation.

Since he had been helping the humans, the family found it more and more difficult to move as a whole and opted to move however they liked. This made it easier to help them without his brother from finding out how he was betraying his family.

The tall man smiled, "I've been good. A bit boring without you." He admitted. Neah let out a small laugh as he hugged his brother goodbye. "I should get going now." He said as he nodded towards a door.

The Earl gave him a sad smile before waving him off, he really wished Neah would stick around longer. The said Noah walked through the door with a pang in his heart, was he really the right thing? He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked into a forest it was too late now.

He closed his eyes as the stigmata on his forehead disappeared, but his hair and skin color stayed the same. His golden eyes were replaced with soft brown ones as he walked towards a village where many of the accommodators were currently stationed.

On his way there, he bumped into a short teenager. His eyes widened in surprise as he took a step back, watching the white haired boy stumble back and fall over.

Neah inspected the boy with mild interest. He was wearing a pure white cloak, used to identify exorcists and easily spot them if necessary.

He was surprised when the boy scrambled onto his feet and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He mumbled, turning around to head back towards the village.

The Noah smiled as he walked with the teenager.

"No problem. Where are you heading to?" he asked casually.

The teenager glanced up at him before he kept looking straight ahead.

"The village where us exorcists are stationed."

"What a coincidence, I happen to be heading there as well. I'm Neah by the way." The Noah introduced himself.

The boy barely glanced his way. "Allen." He responded. The entire trip back was a question and answer by the Noah and Allen. The dark skinned man was whistling as the village came into sight. He was impressed, Allen was only fifteen but had the skills qualified to fight with Innocence.

His innocence was in the form of a one edged sword with a with a wolf's head at the bottom of the hilt. The smile on his face got a little bit wider when he saw the weapon; this kid Allen had his favorite piece.

He noticed the odd scar on the left side of Allen's face and asked about it. When he didn't get an answer, he tried to ask a different question but was met with silence until they reached the village. When they did, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar green coat.

He waved to the man and the man waved back. "Neah! I'm surprised to see you so soon!" he called as he walked up to the Noah.

He had short brown hair and beard and was well built.

Neah shrugged, "I didn't think so either. You look well Abraham, how have you guys been faring?" he returned pleasantly.

The two continued to exchange formalities before the large man paused when he saw Allen. "Allen, finished your mission early have you? You aren't supposed to be back for another week." Abraham remarked, his tone was more surprised than suspicious.

The boy shrugged as his grey eyes averted Abraham's. "I found Gwendolyn's corpse earlier than expected. I destroyed the Akuma that were swarming around her body and was able to retrieve the innocence." Allen stated as he handed the man a bloodied necklace.

The two stared at the necklace and Abraham's smile had vanished. "You can hand it over Warren over there. You can do whatever you want for the rest of the week." Allen nodded and quickly walked towards a small house. Neah raised an eyebrow by the albino's indifference and Abraham sadly watched the boy go.

"The poor kid. He and Gwen were pretty close to." He commented sadly as he motioned Neah to follow him. The Noah shot the man a doubtful look as they walked. "He may seem indifferent, but he really was sad about her death. Once you get to know him you can easily read his emotions." Neah nodded, not really convinced.

The green cloak was reserved for the top 5 fighters among the 109 who were able to wield the innocence. The Heart was also in this category, but almost no one knew who it was. "So that boy Allen, he looks new, when did he join?"

The brown haired man shot Neah a look before they sat down at a table. "Believe it or not the boy has been here for only a year, and has cleared out more Akuma than myself." he leaned forwards as he spoke and propped himself up with his elbows.

Neah shot him a disbelieving look; the man across from him has been an exorcist since the creation of the Heart.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Allen."

The Noah gave the man a surprised look but nodded for him to go on. A sad look spread across the exorcist's face as he started to tell the tale of Allen's past.

"That boy, Allen joined us about a year ago. That day, the only piece of innocence that wouldn't synchronize with anyone started to glow and it shot up into the sky. It went to Allen, who was running for his life. His entire family died due to an Akuma attack and in his grief, he turned his father into one. He cursed him, and gave him that odd scar on his left eye, enabling him to be able to see the souls of the Akuma bound by chains."

Right as the father cursed him, the piece of innocence took form of the sword you saw at the boy's side and he killed his father not once, but twice. He was quickly found by Gwendolyn who tried to get him to open up, but no one has ever seen him smile.

"It turns out his dad died protecting the boy and then died once more by his own hands. He has kept his emotions all bottled up, the most emotion I've seen out of him is on the battlefield. I'm concerned for the boy, all he does is eat, sleep, and go on missions.

"I'm afraid if this keeps up he might fall into a pit he can't get out of." A sad look was in his eyes as he told Neah the story.

The Noah suddenly felt sympathy for the young boy, to be able to see the soul of a human that is forcefully bound to the earth by dark matter wasn't a pretty sight. "So what do you want me to do about it?" Neah asked, he had absolutely no experience with children.

Abraham gave him a tired smile, "I'm asking you to become the kid's father."

If Neah had been drinking anything, he would have done a spit take. "You are joking right? First off, I'm a Noah, the kid's sworn enemy. And Secondly I've never had kids before, please tell me you're joking." Neah's now brown eyes bore into Abraham's.

"I'm not joking. Allen already knows who you are, and now is a great time to learn. I just need him to open up a bit, no one wants to work with him because he's so cold and makes terrible conversation." He smiled when he saw the Noah start to cave.

"So does that mean I'm going to travel with him?" He asked in a resigned voice, he always had a soft spot for kids.

The large man grinned, he knew he could count on him. "You don't have to. Just become something the kid looks forward to when he comes back." On that note, the green cloaked exorcist stood and walked away from the table.

"Hey, where does the kid sleep?" Neah shouted. Abraham laughed and pointed to a small wooden house, then the trees. The Noah groaned and let out a huge sigh, what had he gotten himself into?

He lazily stood up from his chair and wandered around the village, he would bump into the kid sooner or later right? After a few minutes of walking, he could hear some shouting and woman crying hysterically.

Neah made his way through the crowd and was surprised at what he saw. A female exorcist was on the ground crying while another male exorcist was towering over her with anger on his face. "What do you mean he's dead?! You helped him with your innocence right? Right?!"He shouted at her, the woman only cried harder.

"I-It's only temporary! E-Even though I h-healed all of his wounds it was only temporary. I-I told him but he just kept getting injured and and and. I'm sorry!" She cried harder, covering her face.

"Bullshit! It's your fault!" He roared. He raised his fist, his eyes full of blind rage. Neah was about to step in, but was pleasantly surprised, and slightly horrified, when Allen intervened. The boy stood in front of Miranda and took the punch to his stomach.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock when Allen didn't even flinch from the hit, but the man who hit him winced in pain. "I think that's enough Cyrus. You shouldn't hit a woman, have you cooled down now?" Allen asked his emotionless gaze sent a shiver down everyone's spine. The blond haired man rubbed his right hand and scowled at the kid.

"If it isn't the freak. Come back from gathering Gwen's innocence have you? You didn't feel anything when you saw her dead body. All you did was bring back her innocence like it was a little piece of rock, no tears, no nothing. Fucking monster." He shouted.

Everyone carefully watched Allen's reaction but was met with the same empty gaze. A shorter brown haired man tugged Cyrus away. When the fuming exorcist was led away, his friend sent Allen an apologetic look and mouthed 'thank you' before they walked out of sight.

When they did, Allen turned around and helped the woman up. "Are you alright Ms. Miranda?" He asked, his face never changed. Miranda sniffed as she was helped up by the teenager and gave him a smile. "Yes, thank you Allen. Are you okay? That punch looked like it really hurt." She sent a concerned look to his stomach.

To Neah, it seemed as if Allen's face didn't change at all, but to Miranda it looked like he was giving her a huge smile.

"I'm fine. The punch wasn't that hard, he shouldn't be fighting with his own comrades." His tone was flat, but this time Neah could sense a slight change in his voice.

The black haired woman ruffled Allen's hair, such a gentleman.

She waved goodbye and rushed into her house to get something. The white haired boy just stood there, watching her go before he walked off in the direction of the forest.

Neah watched with interest as the boy bought an apple and a piece of raw beef before he made his way to the trees.

Unknown to the boy, he had a Noah silently following him. He had to admit, the teen was very fast as the two stealthily made their way to what Neah knew was a clearing with a small stream.

He watched the boy in the bushes, what was he doing all the way out here? He watched in amusement as the boy let out a series of low whistles. Neah couldn't help but smile when he saw what came out of the trees. A beautiful black horse along with a white wolf ran out to meet him.

The two animals looked strong, the wolf tackled Allen and licked him without mercy on his face. He saw Allen wince slightly at the weight being put on Allen's stomach; it was surprising to see him now openly show his emotions.

"Easy Zella" He mumbled as he picked himself up from the ground, only to be pushed by the horse with its head. He stumbled forward a bit, his eyes lit up playfully as he pushed the head away.

"Not you to Rosalind, I was only gone for a few hours." He affectionately stroked Rosalind's neck, the horse was easily half a foot taller than Allen and leaned into his touch.

The boy let out a contempt sigh, he could only relax when he was with these two guys. He fished out the apple from underneath his cloak and cut off a generous piece of meat from the large slab he had.

It was obvious that nobody knew about the two animals, after all Allen went to great lengths to conceal the existence of his two friends.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." Zella spoke, her muzzle was now a light pink from the meat. The Noah had to conceal a gasp, it couldn't be.

The white haired boy gave her a small smile, "It's nothing. Cyrus just let out his rage on Miranda. Byron died while on duty with her and she couldn't stop him from dying." He explained as he took off his white cloak.

Rosalind softly nickered, nudging the exact spot he had been punched. "You should be more careful." Rosalind sighed, her voice was very motherly as she spoke.

As the three talked and interacted with each other, Neah was watching all of this with amazement. It's true some species of certain animals were more intelligent than others, but he had assumed they had all died out.

This was interesting. He froze when Zella suddenly grew tense, sniffing the air she frowned. "Are you sure you didn't come alone Allen?" She growled, scanning the forest. The white haired boy frowned and his hand went for his sword. Neah sighed, he had been found out. He popped up from the bushes and was once again met with Allen's cold stare.

"Hey there, remember me?" Neah asked playfully, Allen nodded stiffly.

"What're are you doing here?" The black horse asked curiously, it wasn't often Allen had a stalker.

The Noah grinned, "Well you know, Abraham was worried about him so he asked me to try and make you… open up?" Neah made an opening gesture with his arms. Zella grinned, "I like him." She declared, earning an uncertain glance from the exorcist. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." Allen gestured to the clearing.

Neah walked from the bushes and sat on a large rock near the stream. "Only if you tell me about how you know those two over there." He nodded his head towards the two animals. Allen gave him a suspicious look, and was taken aback when Neah laughed.

"It's better when you show your emotions like with those two over there." He mused, watching as the boy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"We'll tell you." The wolf said happily, ignoring the surprised look on her human friend's face. Rosalind nodded, it was rare that they were able to talk to another person. Allen reluctantly agreed and shot Neah a 'if you tell anyone I'll kill you' look before he sat down next to his two friends.

Neah listened intently as she started to talk.

"It was about ten months ago when I first met Allen. I was about a year old back then, I was in a pack. We were all 'speakers' able to speak the human language." Her eyes grew distant as she spoke.

"We never had any problems with the Akuma. We steer clear of them and they don't mess with us. For some reason though, when we ran into a large group they attacked us. Maybe they could sense our heightened intelligence that so resembled a human's. I don't know, but we fought with them tooth and nail. In the end I was the only one left, barely alive I managed to drag myself into the forest near a stream before I collapsed.

"I thought my soul was about to meet its maker as I saw a figure come over me before I lost consciousness. When I woke up, this guy was right next to me changing my bandages and taking care of me. Ever since then I've kept him company with all of his missions.

"I have to admit in the beginning it was like I was talking to a brick wall that could talk. But eventually he started to relax and that brings us to where we are now. Couldn't be happier." Zella's tail wagged as she leaned against Allen's right leg.

So the boy was a real softy at heart. He turned towards Rosalind for her story. The large horse let out a sigh as she remembered their encounter.

"I was with Allen about a month before Zella. If you don't already know, most of the accommodators have horses for long distances. Allen had just recently become an exorcist so they had brought him to a larger village about ten miles south of the one you guys are staying at.

"My entire herd had been captured and put up for auction. I was the only speaker amongst my herd, so I kept quiet about my abilities. However when they captured us they kept us in the worst possible conditions.

"A week later when Allen and Abraham came over to the auction, we were in horrible condition. I was all skin and bones, pretty small and scrawny to. Abraham bought a strong male chestnut horse for Allen, but the boy's eyes never me as they rode away on the horse.

"I was surprised when the next day the very same boy came back and bought me. He hid me right here, and the grass combined with the fruits and vegetables he brought helped me regain my strength until about two months later where I was introduced to Zella.

"This guy right here didn't know I was a speaker until the day I talked to this little girl. The chestnut horse he had died in combat about three months later, and has been using me ever since. He just tells everyone he's faster on foot, but in reality he just doesn't want me to get horse napped so he has never revealed us because of what we are.

He's pretty protective you know. Just so you know I'm 20 years old, and I'm still a fine mare." She said, lifting her head high.

Allen rolled his eyes and Zella snorted, the mare was pretty sensitive about her age. Neah looked at Allen with a newfound respect. Maybe the kid was just shy. He was definitely a kind person, but maybe not the best at conveying his emotions.

He grinned as he hopped off of the rock, "I see, of course I won't tell anyone about these two but is it really necessary? Wouldn't they be safer at the village?"

Allen's eyes had conflicting emotions in them as he spoke. "Perhaps in terms of wild animals and Akuma, but I think they would be in much greater danger if people knew they were speakers." He mumbled, it wasn't any of Neah's business.

The Noah shrugged as he stroked the black horse's neck. "You never know. Do you have any friends?" Neah asked suddenly. The young exorcist's face quickly became guarded. Bad subject, Neah thought as Allen told him he didn't.

During the entire day the four of them just talked, Neah trying to get Allen to open up and the other trying to hide. For the most part, Zella and Rosalind stayed quiet for the most part, watching the exchange with interest. "Do you ride Rosalind bareback most of the time?" Neah asked as he suppressed a yawn. The sun was setting and night was falling upon them.

"No, I have a saddle hidden in a nearby cave." The tired exorcist responded, Neah had been interrogating him for roughly about four hours. The Noah nodded, they should go and hit the hay soon.

Allen bid his two companions a goodnight as they walked back towards the village. You could easily see the stars in all of their glory along with the waning moon.

"I'm guessing you're sleeping in my house?" The exorcist asked as he started to neatly fold his cloak. Neah nodded and grinned sheepishly, "Hope we get along roommate."

At first it was awkward at best, the two sleeping side by side each other on different beds. Eventually they fell asleep, and both waited for morning.

When Allen woke up, he could feel a dreadful ache on his stomach and groaned. He could barely move without causing the injury to his stomach to pulsate with pain. He suddenly remembered that someone else was in the room with him and suppressed a sigh.

Neah had woken up from Allen's loud groan and was wide-awake. "Good morning!" Neah sang as he jumped out of bed. The white haired boy groaned once again, great his new roommate was a morning person to.

Allen couldn't help but wince as he propped himself into a sitting position. Big mistake, Neah was on him within Nano seconds and pinned him to the bed.

The young exorcist cried out in shock and pain at the sudden movement and was silenced when Neah had pulled his shirt to reveal his severely bruised stomach. The ugly purple bruise was about the size of a grown man's fist and was slightly red on the edges of it.

"… Do you need help?" The Noah asked uncertainly as he carefully got off of the young boy. A few failed attempts later, Neah was supporting Allen as they made their way to the mess hall.

Allen put on his emotionless mask again, but his eyes slightly showed the pain he was in. The young exorcist and Noah silently ate at the table, Allen groggily munched on a piece of toast. Neah silently sipped his orange juice, the boy was obviously not a morning person. As they ate, Abraham sat right next to Allen and grinned at the young kid. "Up early aren't you?" he mused as he started to eat some bacon.

Allen politely nodded and suddenly seemed attentive. Neah let out a long sigh, he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Chapter one done :)

-Cooly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D. gray-man

This is just a fluff chapter :) I have the entire story all typed up, but I'm just pacing how quickly I publish these chapters.

* * *

3 months later

Neah looked back at that day with a smile. They had come quite far, although the kid was still shy he was showing more emotion.

He let out a content sigh as he waited for Allen to return from one of his missions.

There had been a small Akuma attack a few days ride from the village. Allen and a few others were sent to guard the village until they deemed it safe for the villagers and would send in a hawk a day in advance.

He sighed as he checked the position of the sun, what was taking him so long?

10 miles away

"I never knew you had a horse Allen." Lenalee commented as their horses leisurely walked back towards the village.

The said exorcist shrugged and gave them one of his small smiles,

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He said mysteriously.

Lenalee was a nice girl and all, but they had only known each other for a week. Best to keep his distance.

However a redhead called Lavi was a nosey one, even though he only had one eye, it was like he could see everything. But he was pleasant to talk to, and he never forgot anything because he could remember everything he saw.

But this longhaired man called Kanda, boy did he grate on the boy's nerves.

Allen let out a loud sigh, maybe because their personalities were so different.

The one thing his three new companions didn't know, was that Rosalind was a speaker. While he was deep in thought, Lavi's voice jerked him from his thoughts.

"Allen, you don't have to be so secretive!" The redhead teased.

Allen was about to respond before he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have met Neah a few hours ago.

"Guys, I have to go. I just remembered that Neah was expecting me a few hours ago." He gently kicked Rosalind into a slow trot.

The three behind him smiled as they followed suit.

"Don't worry, we'll keep up." The girl assured, her white brown spotted horse almost seemed like it was happy to break out of the boring walk.

Lavi with his chestnut colored stallion and Kanda with his grey colored one came up next to the boy.

"Don't think you can get rid of us that easily." Lavi teased, the truth was, was that he was dying to know how good Allen's horse was.

He was by nature a very competitive person so he couldn't pass this chance up.

The white haired exorcist's lips turned up slightly, as he said something along the lines of 'good luck' as Rosalind suddenly reared up burst into an all out gallop.

The two were a blur across the green hills as the village quickly came into view. He really hoped there wouldn't be anyone in his way when they arrived…

Neah perked up when he heard the beat of hooves, so he was finally here? However when he heard the sound rapidly getting louder, he shouted for everyone to move away from the entrance. Just as the last man got out of the way, Allen and his mare came barreling in.

Rosalind was miraculously able to slow down enough to be able to trot back in front of Neah. A minute later Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda came barreling in at full speed, narrowly missing a few people. The Noah grinned as Allen quickly dismounted Rosalind and returned the Noah's grin, though a bit smaller.

"Welcome back." He ruffled Allen's white hair. The boy's smile never left his face as he returned the greeting.

They stayed like that until his three friends pulled their horses up next to Rosalind and dismounted them. "Dang, I need one of those horses." The redhead mused as he slung his arm around Allen's neck. "Rosalind is pretty fast." Lenalee complimented. Kanda clicked his tongue and opted not to say anything, show off.

Neah raised an eyebrow at the new arrivals, "Are these your friends Allen?" A slight teasing tone was evident.

"I just met them at the pos-"

"Yup! We're his friends! Best best friends!" Lavi shouted enthusiastically, intentionally cutting Allen off. Lenalee giggled and Kanda looked even more annoyed at the redhead's antics.

Neah gave Allen a proud smile, and the shut in finally shows himself.

A few days later Allen was trying to shake his 'friends' off. Pulling every trick in the book trying to lose them.

"Please stop following me."

The white haired boy pleaded in a strained voice. He desperately wanted to see and speak to Zella, and he couldn't do it with these three following him. Neah watched in amusement as his 'nephew' tried in vain to lose the three.

The white-cloaked exorcist sent a pleading look to Neah, who in turn only gave him the thumbs up.

Allen was about to shout at them when his eye activated and froze. He glanced at Neah who sensed the same thing and quickly shouted for all the non-exorcists to leave.

"There are Akuma coming!" He shouted. Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda quickly activated their innocence and not a second later, many level ones and twos flooded the village. Thankfully for Neah, he was in his 'white' form so they wouldn't recognize him. Many people screamed as Abraham was shouting out orders.

A fourth of the exorcists would help guide the people to safety while the rest would stay and fight.

Allen quickly drew his sword as he jumped into the air. He slashed his sword in a 360 and a wave of pure innocence energy ejected from the blade and cut through many Akuma.

When he landed it was as if two more arrived in their place, and hundreds were pouring into the village. "Shit." Lavi swore as he took out his hammer, where the hell were all of these things coming from?

"I'll cut all of these scum down."

Kanda growled as he activated his Mugen. The four exorcists braced themselves against all the Akuma.

A scream gathered their attention and they spotted a group of twenty or so people who were surrounded by Akuma. Before they could make their move Allen and Kanda were on them like lightening.

"Don't think this changes anything." Kanda growled as he just sliced an oncoming Akuma bullet in half.

Allen didn't say anything as he concentrated on protecting the group. He glanced behind him, there were two elderly people who he knew wouldn't make it on foot.

He clicked his tongue, a secret wasn't more important than lives. He made a circle with his right thumb and middle finger and blew as hard as he could. The piercing whistle echoed throughout the village, and startled many people.

Not a second later Rosalind came charging with Zella.

"You really have bad timing." The wolf stated, shocking everyone with her speech.

"That's not important. Rosalind, take those two elders over there on your back and to safety. Zella you help and guide the rest of the people here with the rest of the group."

Allen instructed, smiling when Rosalind was already mounting the two onto her saddle.

"And when we do get them to safety?" The horse asked, concern in her eyes.

Allen let out a small laugh, "Then you get your butt back over here."

He said playfully as he narrowly dodged a claw to his face. The two snorted before they directed the people towards safety.

"Daichi Ban: Tsukitōshi dageki!" Lavi shouted as his hammer was coated in jagged boulders and easily went through the level ones.

"Full of little secrets aren't you?" Kanda grunted as he saw the boy's 'friends' lead the group of people away. The white haired boy sent an annoyed look to the raven-haired man, "None of you business." He grunted as an attack grazed his left cheek.

Ten minutes later reinforcements arrived on horses, helping the tiring exorcists greatly by giving them some breathing room.

Allen flicked the black blood off his blade and cautiously looked around, adrenaline was pumping through his veins and his vision was slightly fuzzy. When he deemed it safe, he allowed himself to let down his guard for a moment to take a deep breath. Where in the world were all these things coming from?

"Allen duck!" Rosalind's voice came as she thundered towards him. Allen did as he was told and not a second later a level three's blade skimmed the end of his hair.

He quickly jumped onto the horse and they charged at the Akuma. He was always the oddball, wasn't he?

After the fight, the village was pretty much in ruins. Those that had died in the attack had their loved ones mourning their loss, and those that were not grieving or treating the wounded were helping to rebuild the village.

However a certain white haired exorcist was introducing his two new friends.

"Everyone, this is Zella and my horse over there is Rosalind. They're both speakers and I hope you get along with them." He said in a rehearsed voice, thankfully everyone was too interested in the two to notice.

"So this is where you went off to in the forest." Abraham mused as he held his hand out to Zella to sniff it.

The wolf growled, "Don't worry, I can smell you from over here." She made a disgusted face, earning a laugh from everyone around.

Neah was watching from afar and gave himself a pat on the back. In three weeks Allen had three new friends that was pretty good. He let out a small sigh, he might really be thinking of the boy as a relative. He was very polite, but unwavering and unrelenting when he had his mind put to something. The cute boy might not need his uncle anymore.

The months went by, and the two grew closer and closer. Allen had become more and more outgoing and everyone's views of him slowly changed.

Neah himself felt happier the more time he spent with the kid and Zella and Rosalind were very happy to have more people to talk to.

He let out a content sigh in the tree he was napping in, the sun was starting to set and he had to admit he liked his life here. Three more months until the solar eclipse, three more months until he and Allen would be enemies. He shook his head, trying to dispel the depressing thoughts from his mind.

Everyone knew that, but they chose to get close to him anyway. He huffed in annoyance as he jumped down from the tree, great now he was in a bad mood.

Neah smiled when he spotted Lavi, the redhead was just a bundle of laughs and they got along splendidly together. Might as well talk to him for a few hours before going to bed.

Allen let out a long and tired sigh as he walked into his small house. He had been running all over the area responding to small Akuma attacks in the nearby villages. Rosalind had also complained about how much running she had to do and Zella had quit halfway.

To top it all off, he was kicked in the head by Rosalind. She had apologized profusely, stating that she didn't know it was him. He didn't blame her; if a stranger just walked up behind him and slapped his butt he would kick them to. But now his head was pounding, his body was sore, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He collapsed onto Neah's bed his was too far away. He knew he would feel bad when he woke and would probably apologize later, but this bed was so… comfy.

He was quickly plunged into darkness and his breaths came soft and relaxed.

A few minutes later Neah walked in, surprised that Allen had fallen asleep with all of the candles lit.

He let out a chuckle, the boy didn't even bother to change out of his dirty clothes and his legs were dangling off the bed. He debated about what to do. He could try and wake the boy up, if he did he would most likely be very grumpy and have a hard time falling back asleep. Or he could sleep in Allen's bed, but he couldn't just leave him the way he was.

He let out a sigh, so this was what having kids was like. He carefully walked up to the boy and gave him an experimental poke in the ribs, nothing.

Neah let out a low whistle the boy was out cold.

Feeling slightly more confident and at ease, he carefully put Allen in a sleeping position against the headboard of his bed. He glanced up at Allen's peaceful face, he was just so cute when he was like this.

Carefully, he took Allen's dirt covered cloak off and threw it somewhere. After a few frustrated grunts later he finally managed to change Allen's shirt with a new one.

A triumphant smirk made it's way to his face as he tugged on the piece of fabric. He suddenly had a newfound respect for mothers who did this on a daily basis.

Neah's eyes wandered to Allen's pants, he would leave them alone. That went beyond the line of duty of an uncle. He quickly took off the young teen's shoes and socks off and laid the boy down back onto the bed.

The Noah smiled as he pulled the sheets over the young boy who snuggled up to the pillow, he was too cute for his own good. Neah quickly changed and collapsed into Allen's bed, he let out a content sigh. After all of this, would he still be able to kill humans?

He turned onto his side so he was facing Allen, of course he would be able to. Would he like it? No, but that was what he and the others were born to do. It was the mission God had asked, and entrusted them to do.

Was it still the right thing? Neah sighed tiredly, he didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted, was some sleep…

The night was still young, and the moon had risen to the top of the sky. Only the sound of crickets and owls could be heard.

The same cannot be said inside Allen and Neah's hut. The Noah was awoken by the sounds of Allen thrashing in his sleep. When he heard the noise, he ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination or he was dreaming.

He was completely awake when he heard a whimper escaping the young boy's form. Slowly he sat on his bed and was aware that Allen was having a nightmare. Neah suddenly felt uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do? Waking him up seemed like a good idea, but how? He was suddenly conscious of how little he knew of actual parenting. Think Neah think! While the man furiously thought of ways to wake the exorcist up, Allen was getting progressively worse.

"D-Don't die."

Neah sighed as he got a small cup of water and completely doused Allen's face with it. He was satisfied when the teen's eyes flew open and was surprised with a bone-crushing hug delivered by the boy.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Neah's voice was soft and soothing.

Allen slowly detached himself from the Noah and wiped his eyes, "I-I'm fine…"

Neah laughed, he didn't buy it one bit. "Come on, let's take a walk in the forest."

They snuck out of the camp, and walked for a while. They walked until they arrived at the place where the four of them had met, that magical clearing. Neah sat down against a tree, and motioned for Allen to do the same. The two sat in silence, neither willing to break it.

"I had a dream about the final battle between us and the Earl."

His voice was barely a whisper, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear but the Noah.

Neah held his breath when Allen mentioned the final battle, so he wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"We were all fighting," Allen went on, his eyes started to water. "And after we managed to kill the Akuma, we were fighting against the Earl and all of the Noah. And… I was fighting against you and you died."

Allen hated himself right now, he knew Neah already had conflicting feelings about the battle. He knew Neah had to go back to the enemy's side and felt horrible about it, why was he like this?

The Noah's gaze softened and he gave Allen a sad smile. "You know I want to say that will never happen. I wish it couldn't, I wish I didn't have to fight against you guys and I absolutely don't want to fight you." Allen held his breath, knowing what was to come.

"But I know it might come down to that. I might end up killing everyone, all of your friends, Zella, Rosalind, everyone." His voice was full of regret, knowing that lying to the boy would only make things worse.

Allen looked at the ground, what was he expecting? For Neah to say he would just abandon his entire family for him? How naïve could he be? Allen was taken by surprise when he felt Neah's hand on his shoulder and reflexively made eye contact with his 'uncle'.

His sorrow and grey, heartbroken eyes were met with regret filled brown ones.

"But I'll be the one to kill you. Allen, I've never had another family member other than Adam, the Millennium Earl. The rest don't count, we might be connected because of our "species" but they aren't related to us by blood. My parents died when we were young and we only had each other.

"I've never been a dad, much less an Uncle. But without a doubt, you are my nephew. My precious nephew that will never be replaced, the bond we share makes up for our relation by blood a hundred fold. Do you understand?" Neah asked. His voice was soft but stern.

The white haired boy mutely nodded.

"I love you Allen. You are different from when I first met you. You went from a quiet boy who had trouble showing the world who you really were, to an outgoing, polite, and likeable young boy. And I'm damn proud of you.

"No matter how much time has passed, I won't ever forget you. When we meet on the battlefield, you must stay alive until you can reach me. I won't let anyone else kill you, and I won't let anyone else kill me. That will be the last thing we do together as family, no matter the outcome I will still love you. It's selfish of me to ask you this, but will you grant me that?" Neah's words were heavy and sad.

It would feel awkward for any normal family, but then again they weren't a normal family. Allen's breath caught in his throat. He loved Neah too, maybe a bit more than his father.

To any other person, this request would seem ridiculous. But to Allen and Neah, this was a symbol of some sort of demented love.

Allen gave Neah a sad smile of his own as he nodded, allowing himself to be drawn into a hug by the man.

He didn't say anything, knowing Neah was leaking a few tears himself. That night they slept under the stars in the open field. Neah told stories to Allen about the stars, some were happy. Many were sad, but all of them had a happy ending, more or less.

Combined with the soft grass and the soothing sound of Neah's voice, he quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The Noah stopped midsentence when he heard the young teen quietly snore beside him, he let out a soft laugh. He felt oddly content after their conversation, there was a strange comfort knowing only Allen would be killed by him and vice versa.

The Noah closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to a peaceful sleep.

"Achoo!" Allen sneezed as Neah was carrying him back to the village. The Noah laughed at the sick boy. Turns out sleeping outside drenched in cold water all night wasn't such a good idea. Allen sniffed, "It's not funny." He said weakly, his stuffy nose making it hard for him to talk.

"It is so funny." Neah teased as they approached the village, just a little bit closer than they were before.

* * *

Chapter 2 done :)

-Cooly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

Another month passed by, much too quick for Neah's taste. However he had to admit he was enjoying his time with Allen, the two were currently coming up with a secret language only they would be able to read. It was a childish thing to do, Allen looked embarrassed when he asked if they could come up with a code.

Neah happily agreed and here they were, awkwardly in the middle of the forest yet again with many discarded pieces of paper in the middle of the clearing.

"… This is harder than I thought." Allen mumbled as he started doodling on a piece of paper. Neah laughed as he stabbed his pencil in the ground, it was indeed.

As they took a small brain break, Zella and Rosalind appeared from the forest and peered over their shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Zella asked curiously as Allen crumpled another piece of paper and let out a tired sigh.

"We're trying to come up with a code. Something only we can understand just for fun. But it's so hard, coming up with the characters." The Noah let out a sigh of his own.

Rosalind and Zella exchanged glances before they situated themselves so they were now in a small circle.

"If you want, we can teach you a language almost nobody knows." Rosalind requested quietly, her eyes flickered excitement.

This immediately captivated the two's attention. "What's this language?" Neah tried to appear as if he didn't care, but his eyes said differently.

"It's a nearly extinct language unique to us 'speakers' there was a period in time where we were being hunted by humans as pets. Of course we couldn't speak to each other otherwise we would have been found out. We talked by etching a few letters into the trunks of trees." The horse's eyes grew distant as she remembered those days.

"A language barely spoken, but when it was it was almost like you were singing. Yes, it's a language truly suited for singing. The few people that have been trusted enough to be taught this language were all musicians and used it as a secret language to keep their masterpieces safe. So it's been named the Musician's language."

Allen listened to the end, an excited look crossed over his face. "Let's give it a shot."

After a week of intensive teaching, they had the language down pat. The four of them let out a relieved sigh as they walked back to the village,

"That was fun…" Allen mumbled, earning a small laugh from the rest of the group.

"You wish." Zella smiled, I guess this is what they called family bonding time?

One month until the solar eclipse

"To get to the other side!" Lavi finished with a proud smile on his face. There were mixed reaction at the table. Lenalee, Allen, Miranda and Neah all gave him a small laugh while Kanda gave him an annoyed look.

"That was a lame joke." He snapped, it wasn't even a joke.

Neah slapped Lavi on the back, "Good one! I wasn't expecting that haha."

This response encouraged Lavi to tell more of his lame, but distantly funny jokes.

"Don't hurt yourself." Allen teased as the redhead told a particularly bad one.

Lavi's green eye watered and sent a hurt look at Allen.

"I thought you were on my side! I see how it is!" Lavi's emerald eye looked away and he pouted childishly as he crossed his arms.

The white haired exorcist shrugged, "I'm just concerned for your future." Allen responded, earning laughs around a table and a small snicker from Kanda.

Lenalee laughed as the symphony of tears, as she called was beginning to unfold.

Although she paid attention to everything they said, her eyes and thoughts kept wandering over to Allen.

The smiling white haired, cursed teen was completely different from what she had previously thought. The first time she had seen him, she thought he was one of those gloomy shut-ins.

Before Neah had appeared in his life, she knew Allen certainly kept to himself, but he was a very nice boy at heart. As far as she knew, the only people who had ever really interacted with him before Neah were Abraham and Miranda.

At the thought of the nervous woman, she glanced at the said person. Miranda's smile was small, but very sincere as she spoke and observed the young exorcist. She was probably the happiest one out of the group about Allen's change in personality. Lenalee let out a happy sigh, if only things could stay like this.

Allen noticed the dark haired exorcist sigh and threw her a questioning glance. Lenalee shook her head and gave him a small thumbs up, indicating it was nothing to worry about. Allen shrugged and continued to talk with the others, unaware of the three proud and admiring gazes being sent upon him during the entire conversation.

A week later, Neah was meeting up with the Earl and the rest of the Noah's to make sure they were all still there. Allen stood there with Neah, tensing as he summoned the Ark gate. Neah waved him off and stepped into the portal.

Allen couldn't help but feel uneasy as his Uncle stepped into the Ark gate. He sat down against a tree directly in front of the gate and sighed, he trusted Neah. He would definitely come back, right?

On the other side of the gate, the Noah turned back to his original form. His previously brown eyes were now golden and his stigmata had reappeared across his forehead. The Noah of dreams, Road, met him with a tackle hug. Neah let out a surprised yelp as he stumbled back a few steps before he regained his balance. The older looking Noah let out a small chuckle and gave the girl a small hug back.

"I missed you to Road." He chuckled as he ruffled the Noah's hair.

The girl pouted as they walked towards the 'family room'. "Neah! You're so mean, not contacting us for 11 months! What were you doing?" She asked, trying to look as angry as possible. The Noah shrugged and gave her a goofy grin, "Just stuff."

When Neah entered the room with Road, everyone lifted their heads to greet him.

"So the 14th finally decides to show himself eh?" A large Noah grunted.

"Sorry about not keeping in touch." Neah sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he sat down in the seat to the right of the Millenium Earl.

Road sat right next to him and clung to him like a little puppy. The Earl glanced at his brother before he started his speech.

"Now that all fourteen of us are here, it's safe to say everything is progressing nicely. Remember, the day of the human's salvation is in three weeks. We will prepare and meet back in the Ark two days before the eclipse. Everybody except Neah may leave."

The Earl finished. Neah visibly flinched at the mention of his name and Road pat his left shoulder condolingly,

"You should've checked in with him before. He was really worried." She whispered as she closed the door on the way out.

The room was heavy with silence as neither said a word. Finally, the Earl stood up from the edge of the table and opted to sit where road was previously sitting, bringing them closer in terms of space. He tried to avoid eye contact with him as his brother turned the chair so they were facing each other.

The Earl let out a mental sigh, he could feel the guilt practically pouring out of his little brother.

"Neah." He said with a gentle, but firm voice.

The Noah in turn grunted in response, that was the Adam's (Millenium Earl's) 'big brother' voice. The older of the two sighed as he grabbed Neah's chin and forced his head up.

Neah stubbornly averted his eyes, the Earl couldn't help but laugh at Neah's childishness. The young Noah reflexively looked up to meet his brother's eyes in surprise and froze.

The other's eyes were full of concern and happiness. Something he was hoping not to see, it only made his gut twist in guilt at how he was betraying his family.

"Neah, I'm not mad that you didn't visit." The Millenium Earl was only older than Neah by two years, but it was times like these where you could clearly see the age difference.

"But I was worried when I didn't hear from you for these eleven months. You could've at least popped in to say hi, or at least tell us how you were doing. Road was also worried." The Noah gentle chided his brother.

Neah let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm sorry Adam… I was just having fun before we were going to massacre all of the humans." He replied, his tone was like a kicked puppy.

The older brother sighed, he knew Neah always had a soft spot for them. But in reality what they were choosing to do would be considered merciful should the exorcists win.

A far harsher future awaited them if they managed to survive.

Neah was startled when he felt the Earl's warm forehead on his and reflexively recoiled back but he stopped himself at the last second. It was rare for his older brother to display this much affection.

Neah sighed as he hugged the older sibling, he suddenly realized how much he really missed his family when the Earl returned the hug.

"It's not a massacre. We gave them time, and they used it as well as they could. You know we're doing them a favor in the long run right?" He muttered softly to Neah.

The Noah gave him a long sigh as he broke out of the hug and nodded. "It can't be helped." He muttered.

Neah wanted to tell his brother that he believed in humanity, that they should be helping the humans. Not trying to kill them, it was the right thing to do. But he knew it would only hurt his brother more, he couldn't bring himself to tell him.

As if by a telepathic agreement, the two rose from their chairs and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you soon then." The Earl stated as they parted ways.

Their golden eyes met for a brief second before they went their separate ways.

When Neah was sure nobody was around, he rested his back against a building in the Ark before he slowly slid down.

He looked up at the 'sky' and let out a heavy sigh. Betraying his Noah family was hard, betraying his blood brother was almost tearing him to pieces.

He took a few minutes to pull himself together before he went into his white form. He took a few deep breaths before he plastered a small smile to his face, war was really such an unpleasant thing. When he stepped out of the gate, he was met with Allen's intense gaze.

When he closed the gate behind him, he watched Allen's facial expressions with amusement. At first it lit up at seeing him, then it was puzzled, and now it was unreadable.

"Hey there Allen." The said boy walked up to him wordlessly before he was suddenly met with a head butt. He cried out in surprise as he stumbled onto the ground. He rubbed the sore spot where the short teen had hit him and cast him an accusing glance.

"What was that for?"

Allen just stared at him before he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the Noah in a hug. "You shouldn't smile when you don't feel like it…" Allen mumbled as his face started to flush red.

Neah could feel a broad smile spread across his face as he stood up and slung Allen over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm smiling because I want to! Let's head back!~" Neah sang as he playfully skipped back to the village. Allen protested and fought the entire way, be he couldn't help but smile as well.

A week until the solar eclipse.

Neah bolted from his bed, panting heavily as sweat made his hair cling to his neck. He covered his face with his hands as he helplessly looked at the full moon. Allen stirred next to him and opened a lazy eye.

"Go back to sleep." He whined as he turned over and quickly fell back into his slumber. Neah stared at the sleeping boy, he could feel something snap inside of him.

They would never be able to kill the Millenium Earl in their present state. With their innocence, they might be able to kill the other Noah. However killing the Earl was completely different, even if they did kill him now he would simply reincarnate later.

Neah grimaced as he laid back down on his bed, a way to kill them completely. He let out a troubled sigh, there was only one way to do that. And he didn't like it a single bit. That night, Neah tossed and turned into a fitful sleep.

Allen listened to Neah with wide eyes, the sandwich he had been holding was now thoroughly squished. "B-Blood?" Allen gasped quietly so other's couldn't hear him.

Neah nodded hesitantly, as far as he knew Allen was the only one he could tell this to without disgust.

"So that's why you woke up last night. I understand that you need blood, but where are we going to get it? I don't think you or I can kill a person." Allen murmured as he tried to hide how uncomfortable he was with the subject.

"I was thinking the same, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, but…"

Neah told Allen his idea, and could see the already pale teen grow paler by the second. The Noah glanced worriedly at the young teen, "It's only an idea you don't have to if you feel like it's too much." Neah hurriedly added on, rubbing Allen's shoulder soothingly.

The boy shook his head slowly and gave Neah a small smile, "It's fine. I'll do what I can." He whispered as he rose from the table, his sandwich lay forgotten on the table as the two headed in separate directions.

Allen mounted Rosalind and pulled his white hood up as he galloped in the direction of a nearby village and Neah went with Zella. From afar, little did they know, Miranda had watched the two from a table behind theirs.

She saw Allen's face become paler as Neah spoke, and then rub his shoulder. She was growing worried for the two, she had a feeling they were going to do something neither of them were going to forgive themselves for, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Neah and Zella approached a rock about half the size of Zella herself. "So this is it." She stated, eyeing the dull looking rock with a mixture of interest and disgust. Neah nodded as he hefted the heavy rock off the ground easily and made his way towards a cave, he could only hope Allen would be able to make it back.

As they rode along the dirt road and the village started to grow larger as the approached it, Rosalind could sense her rider's growing sense of dread.

"You don't have to do it you know." Rosalind muttered.

Allen only gripped the reins harder, "We both know that's a lie." He whispered, the two were silent the entire way there.

When they did arrive, they were met with smiles and waves. Allen didn't wave back at them as he arrived at a rather large house. Everyone called it the final stop, it was where much of the elderly or people who knew they were dying gathered.

He bit his lip as he entered, and asked each and every one of them for their blood. Some of them politely refused, while other's were more than happy to give him their blood after his explanation for what it was for.

Many encouraged him to take all of their blood, Allen always hesitated when they asked this. An ancient woman lying on a bed looked up at Allen's youthful, sorrow filled ones and gave him a smile.

"Such a young child, to bear a burden as heavy as this at your age is truly a tragedy." She croaked as her bony hand made a way to the side of Allen's face.

"However I am happy, if what little of my life remaining on this earth may help my descendants then I am willing to sacrifice something worth fighting for." She whispered.

For the first time in a long, long time she truly felt happy. Allen could feel tears starting to form in his eyes as he wordlessly started to drain her blood. He saw the last bit of life drain from the woman's eyes, and just crouched next to the woman.

Damn it all.

When Allen knew they had enough blood, he carried the heavy liquid over to Rosalind and wordlessly mounted her. The sun was setting, and he needed to get back to Neah fast. He gently squeezed the horse's sides and they went off.

A heavy air about them as they rode off into the night, "May their souls find salvation and make their way to heaven safely." Allen mumbled, a heavy feeling in his chest.

Inside the cave, Neah was forcibly fusing the skeleton of an Akuma and the last of the 'crystal of god' together in an extremely hot cave. He heated the two near magma as he hammered the two together, he could feel the two's explosive energy as the polar opposites were almost one.

He was sure if he was a human, he would've died a thousand times already. Finally, the two pieces of metal were now one, and it was a handful just to keep them together.

"Shit, where's Allen?" Neah yelled as the metal started to vibrate.

Zella frantically looked around for a white cloak and immediately spotted Allen with Rosalind leisurely walking towards them.

"Hurry up!" She barked. Immediately the two were in the cave, Allen swore at how hot it was.

"I have it! Where do I put it?" he shouted, trying not to gag as he heard the liquids swish in the sack. Neah could only nod towards a large trough.

Allen quickly unslung the sack of blood from his back and poured the red liquid into it, filling it so it was only centimeters from the top. He turned his eyes away and watched as Neah practically threw the thing into the vat of liquid and tackled Allen out and away from the entrance of the cave.

Not a second later, a blinding light burst from the cave and the entire ground shook. Neah was protectively above Allen, and waited for the vibrations to cease before he slowly helped Allen onto his feet.

The teen shook his head as they made their way back to the cave. He had to stop himself from recoiling, the blood had splattered all over the cave, and the stench of blood was overwhelming.

Neah covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, and Allen did the same with his cloak. Inside the cave, right in the middle of it was a mirror image of the Millenium Earl's sword. The colors were flipped, but that hardly mattered. Cautiously, Neah picked up the sword, it felt heavy in his hand.

Allen let out a shaky breath as he turned away from the scene, "Let's go." Allen mumbled. Neah didn't complain as they all walked back to the village in silence. Neah could tell the boy was feeling guilty about what he did, no, he was mortified. Neah continuously smacked himself for what he made his nephew do.

He should've done it the boy was too young. The two didn't make eye contact the entire way to the house. Neah propped the newly made sword up against a wall. The two changed in different corners of the room and immediately went to bed. Nothing had to be said, nothing could be said for what they had just done. Allen had taken a human life, and Neah had completely betrayed his family.

The next morning, the first thing Allen did was cry. He did it silently, so silent that the only indication he was crying was his shaking form and the tears running down his face.

Neah noticed, he knew right away the kid was crying and hugged the broken teen.

"It's okay Allen. She won't hate you for it, she wanted it." He whispered gently. As Neah rubbed the Allen's back, he silently cursed the war.

For all of it's misfortunes, and what it forced Allen and him to do. Half and hour later, they walked out of their small house with the sword glumly.

They headed towards Abraham's house and just walked in. The man inside raised an eyebrow as Neah practically shoved the sword in his face. "Take it. It'll kill the Earl. Along with the heart you should be fine." Neah growled.

The large man hesitantly took the sword, noticing how Allen refused to look at it. He thanked the two, unable to hide the look of suspicion as he watched the two walk out the door. It felt heavy in his hand, and for some reason the Heart was crying but wouldn't tell him why. He shook his head as he looked up at his ceiling, the final battle was approaching, and everybody could feel it.

* * *

A very, very dark chapter. The next one will be the last, and where we all get to see just how the Ark's song was created.

-Cooly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Gray-man.

This is where you get to see how the song of the Ark came to be.

* * *

Two days before the solar eclipse

Allen held out a small wooden pendant on a black string to Neah. The Noah raised an eyebrow as he took the little trinket and inspected it in the palm of his gloved hand. It was a small rounded tablet with a word etched into the smooth flat surface.

In the Musician's language it read Love and on the other side it said humanity. He looked up questioningly at his nephew, he didn't know why he had chosen those words to etch into the piece of wood.

Allen looked off to the side as he spoke, knowing this would be the last time they could speak to each other like this.

"You explained to me once that you were a Noah without a representation and you abandoned your previous one. I think you're the Noah of humanity and love because… well." Allen's voice cracked, it was too much.

Neah's eyes softened as he placed the small necklace around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He gave Allen one last hug, he rested his chin on the boy's head and gave him a sad smile.

"Thank you. I won't forget you ever, Allen." He whispered as he backed away from the teen. The exorcist watched as Neah transformed into his Noah form and gave Allen a lingering glance as he stepped into the Ark and disappeared from sight.

The boy let out a heavy sigh as his hand went to his sword, the next time they would meet would be on the battlefield.

The day of the solar eclipse.

The 109 exorcists stood on the field, facing an impossibly large army of Akuma. Miranda activated her innocence, and with some difficulty covered the entire battlefield with it.

As she did this, the Akuma on the other side started to level down. The level fours became threes, and the threes became twos, and the twos became ones.

"… I've reversed their time about one level. An hour is my limit." She grunted, her eyes furrowed in concentration.

Abraham nodded his thanks at the woman and ordered four exorcists to protect her. He glanced at Allen, now in a green cloak with the rest of his friends.

The green cloak now had a new meaning, it meant they had the power to go up against a Noah. Fourteen exorcists, fourteen green cloaks were at the front of their small army.

Abraham raised his sword and gave out one last cry as they charged towards the enemy lines. The exorcists clashed with the Akuma, and the Generals made their way towards the Noah.

Lavi was taking on the Noah of pleasure, Kanda the Noah of Rage, and Lenalee was fighting the Noah of dreams.

"Go Allen!" Lavi shouted as he blocked an attack by the Noah.

_Go and meet Neah _Were the unspoken words as the young teen rushed up with Abraham to meet the 'final boss'.

All the way in the back of the massive army of Akuma, the Millenium Earl and Neah stood with authority. Allen's gaze met Neah's and Abraham's met the Earl's.

The older Noah gave them a mocking smile, "Good evening exorcists." He greeted mockingly.

Abraham growled as he revealed the sword Neah had given him.

"I hope a very bad evening to you Earl." The older exorcist retorted, his heart was beating with adrenaline.

The Earl frowned, his black coat swayed in the breeze as he took a step forward. How come Abraham had a mirror image of his sword?

The Earl spotted Allen and laughed, "So you even brought children into this dreadful war? How far are you willing to go?" He mocked as he took another step towards Allen.

The young teen however gave the Earl a withering glare, unafraid of the black coated Noah. "I have business with Neah." He said coolly, his voice seemed as if it could make lakes freeze over.

The Earl's eyes widened in surprise and glanced at his brother for confirmation, who smiled pleasantly. "I will take care of this child, we have some unfinished business." The Noah said smoothly, his voice was like honey.

The Earl glanced at his younger brother before he launched himself at Abraham and they started their fierce battle.

Neah was surprised when Allen made the first move and his sword clashed with Neah's sword made of dark matter. The two fought fiercely, their strength and ferocity on par of the fight between the Heart and the Earl.

Allen started to tire and grunted when Neah had kicked him hard into the ground, his body creating a small crater. Neah was about to punch him hard in his stomach, but Allen jumped away at the last second and was able to slash his right shoulder.

They both panted from exhaustion, their eyes showed their pain at having to fight each other. But they both didn't falter, knowing they had to end each other's lives.

After what seemed like an endless amount of clashing and exchange of blows, Allen finally caught Neah off guard by tripping him from the back and smashing his elbow into the Noah's chest.

Neah's golden eyes widened as he crashed into the ground and Allen was on top of him with his sword pointed towards his neck. The uncle tried not to smile as he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see the blade just centimeters from his neck buried in the ground.

He glanced up when he felt a warm tear drip onto his face as Allen gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands. His eyes were so full of regret and suffering, "I-I can't do it." He choked, his grey eyes bore into Neah's gold ones.

Suddenly the Noah felt foolish once again, it was ridiculous for him to expect a person as kind as Allen to be able to kill the person he loved.

Before Neah could stop himself, his right hand was already at the side of Allen's face, wiping the tears away.

"Allen." Neah said softly, damn he couldn't do it either. Before Neah could speak again, they all heard the deafening howl of the Earl as Abraham pinned the man with his sword on the ground.

"Die Earl!" The exorcist shouted.

Right before he could bring the sword down on the Noah, it suddenly started to glow and a blinding white light enveloped the entire battlefield. When the light subsided, the Earl was dead and all of the Noah's were severely hurt, save for Neah who had been shielded by Allen.

The battlefield was devoid of Akuma, and the exorcists all charged at the remaining Noahs.

Neah quickly opened gates to the Ark underneath all of his kin and swiftly closed them. He glanced at the sword and froze, Abraham was clutching his sword hand in pain and the sword of exorcism was vibrating on the ground just a few feet from the man.

Neah rose and swore as the ground started to vibrate. "Abraham! Fuse it with another piece of innocence!" Neah shouted, panic starting to rise in his voice.

Without thinking, the exorcist threw the sword with his remaining strength at Allen's sword. The young teen watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the huge broadsword disappeared into his sword.

However when he tried to grab his sword, he immediately recoiled. It was burning hot, he wouldn't be able to hold that for a while.

Neah opened a gate to his Ark and watched as his nephew's friends arrived to the scene. Rosalind, Zella, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, and even Kanda arrived to Allen's side. "We beat him! We beat the millennium Earl!" Lavi whooped as he threw his bandana onto the ground.

Abraham shook his head as he started to haphazardly scrawl into a cube of innocence. "We killed him this time, but he will probably reincarnate once again. I could feel it when I killed him, the sword was too unstable and it couldn't destroy his soul properly." He mumbled as he finished etching into a cube.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell are you writing into that cube?" Kanda asked. They could faintly hear the roaring of water.

"Neah?" Allen asked hesitantly, jumping when a burst of magma erupted next to him. The grass and trees started to turn to ash, the ashes flew into the air causing everyone to cough.

"The power was to great. A flood is coming." Neah said, his eyes full of anguish. Allen suddenly realized why Neah had such a look on his face and gave the man a small smile.

"We're going to die here aren't we?" Lenalee cut in, surprising everyone around her.

Neah nodded, "I wish I could take you guys with me… but-"

"It's okay." Lavi laughed, his eyes had a tint of sadness to them.

"We know you have an obligation to your family." Miranda said sadly, giving Neah and understanding smile. As the sound of the massive waves got louder, Allen glanced at Zella and Rosalind.

Neah immediately understood, as did Rosalind. The boy suddenly hugged the horse and Zella. The young wolf gave Allen a confused look, "Allen, what are you-" Suddenly, Rosalind took Zella by the scruff of her neck and ran through the Ark gate, casting Allen one last glance before they disappeared.

Neah could feel a tear drip down his face, as he gave the boy one last heartbreaking hug before he retreated to the Ark.

Allen watched as the gate disappeared and he could see a huge wall of water rushing towards them, at least a hundred feet tall.

Allen let out a sad sigh, so this was the end?

Suddenly, everyone joined hands. Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and even Kanda held hands together with Allen in a circle.

"Che, I had to die with the Moyashi." Kanda growled, earning a weak laugh from Miranda who squeezed Allen's hand tighter.

"It's better than dying alone, Yu-chan." Lavi stated, earning a surprised glance from everyone in the group.

So he could be sober when he wanted to be. As the ground started to erupt below them, and the wall of water towered over them, they all walked closer to each other until they were engulfed in the icy cold waters.

They screwed their eyes shut as they were violently launched into the torrent of water. Their hands were glued to each other, no one letting go as they were tossed around in the wave.

Allen could feel the icy water fill his lungs, reflexively coughing. He could feel the others do the same, but they all refused to let go of each other.

As Allen started to lose consciousness, he was surprised when he was suddenly covered in warmth and could breathe. His eyes flew open, and he could see the other's do the same as they were now enveloped in a white light.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his innocence shining as well and gave them all one last carefree smile. _'_

_I guess this is the last thing the innocence wanted to do for its master…_' Allen thought as he suddenly started to become sleepy.

He felt like the bond he had with his friends currently would last forever. He let out a contempt sigh as he drifted off into an eternal sleep, he wouldn't have wanted to die any other way.

Inside the Ark, Zella was screaming at Rosalind and Neah. "What the hell?! Why did you do that, we should've stayed with him!" she screamed, tears were streaming down her face as she bared her fangs. How could they just leave Allen like that? Rosalind and Neah didn't say a word as she continued to yell at them.

"You don't understand Zella, that's the last thing Allen would have wanted." Rosalind said softly, earning a vicious glare from the wolf.

"You were his friend! We were closer than friends, we were family! We were supposed to stick together till the end! And you!" Her anger was now directed towards Neah.

"You were his uncle! How could you let him die like that?! Answer me damn it!" she shouted as she tackled Neah to the ground, her fangs bared as she stared down the Noah.

Neah quietly took all of the anger, the resentment he knew he deserved it. Neah suddenly felt something wet on his cheek and smiled softly.

He was crying, he's been doing that a lot lately. After a few minutes, Zella had finally cooled down enough to get off of the Noah and was being consoled by Rosalind.

Suddenly, the Ark shook and the three heads shot up. Neah swore, the waters were so high they had already reached the Ark.

The three ran through the Ark and they finally came across the twelve other Noahs, all unconscious. Neah ran to Maitora and shook him awake. "Maitora! How do I move the Ark?" He asked while shaking the Noah. Maitora weakly opened his eyes and shook his head.

"There is a piano, you know where it is right?" he asked weakly as the Ark shook more violently this time. Neah nodded, he vaguely recalled the instrument's location.

"I meant to tell you before, you are the musician. You are one of the only ones able to control the main Ark's location. You must play it, and compose lyrics to go with it. It can't be any song, a song with any strong emotion. Hate, anger, happiness, love, sorrow, you name it. But it won't be easy…"

Maitora fell back unconscious and Neah swore as he and his two companions rushed to where the piano was. Neah started to grow panicked, "I-I can't come up with a song. It's impossible." He stumbled and balanced himself using the front of the piano.

"Just… think!" Zella shouted as the Ark started to shake even more violently, causing a few buildings to crack.

Neah closed his eyes desperately, something, anything! He tried to search his memories to find a strong emotion.

He held his breath as his thoughts kept coming back to Allen. Memories of him and Allen started to flash across his mind. And their heartbreaking last farewell, the last time he would be able to see the boy's face among the ashes of the dying earth… Neah slowly walked up to the piano and started to play a soothing, but heart wrenching tune on the piano.

The soft sound of the piano played through out the Ark, Neah immersed himself in his and Allen's memories.

_Then the boy fell asleep._

_And one or two ambers in the fading ashes of the fire_

_Flared up in the shape of his lovely face_

The language surprised both Zella and Rosalind, instantly recognizing the language they had taught to the two. They finally dared to walk as the quakes lessened and the Ark went form black, to white.

They saw Neah's face as he sung the song, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he sung one last final lullaby to his nephew.

_Dreaming thousands of dreams_

_Spreading across the land_

_Your silver gray eyes shine their light_

_Like stars falling down from the night sky_

Neah could feel tears starting to run down his face and drop onto the ivory keys of the piano.

Zella and Rosalind walked up on both sides of Neah and sent him and understanding look. He smiled as the tears ran down his face while he continued to sing.

_Even though countless of years turn so many prayers back to earth_

_I will still continue to pray_

Neah's voice cracked slightly. The two animals closed their eyes and listened to the gentle, but sorrowful tune.

_Please bestow upon this child your love_

_Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

Zella and Rosalind could feel the Ark's vibrations almost stop completely.

Neah repeated the song, this time the two speakers joined in as well.

They sung with every ounce of emotion they had, hoping their lullaby would reach the one it was made for. As the piano's last key was played, Neah's hands lingered for a moment before they fell back to his sides.

He collapsed against a wall and rested his head against it, closing his eyes he let tears fall freely from his face as he clutched the little piece of wood Allen had given him. They would just have to wait out the storm.

Rosalind and Zella walked through the Ark, surprised when they saw other animals onboard as well.

"I'll live for Allen." Zella whispered, her eyes shone with determination. Rosalind gave the wolf a questioning look.

"I'll tell the stories to my children, and they'll tell it to their children's children."

Rosalind nodded, "As will I Zella, as will I." They whispered. Rosalind silently mourned Allen's death while Zella howled in anguish.

Neah sadly looked on, to the walls of the now white Ark.

All of the exorcist's souls were no better off than the Akumas, their souls were forever to be damned onto the earth. Cursed forever to reincarnate until the innocence is destroyed, he would meet Allen once again in the future. And that, would be the hardest time for him. Destroying something once is easy, the second time is always the hardest. Neah laughed lightly as he covered his face with his hand, he truly was the Noah of destruction.

* * *

So yeah, that's the end. ^^

-Cooly


End file.
